return again
by pookieortega
Summary: It's been 15 years and Gale decides to visit katniss. What will he find when he returns? How will katniss feel with seeing him again. Will they become friends again?
1. Chapter 1

Gale pov

It's been 15 years since the rebellion. I have a soon to be wife and an amazing job. But I still feel that something is missing. My best friend...Katniss! The last time I saw her was at her wedding. But that was years ago.

I need to fix things with her. Tomorrow I will leave on a train for district 12. So with that thought I call my fiance and tell her that I have decided to visit my friend. Then I call the one person who has helped me since the rebellion...

Katniss pov

I wake up to peeta kissing me and my 5 year old, Willow,jumping on my bed."wake up mommy! Come on mommy,grandpa's here, wake up!"she says as she grabs my arms and pulls. Grandpa is what willow calls haymitch. Peeta kisses me again."willow,how about you go down with grandpa."He says. "Okay daddy!"she squeaked

He stands up and holds out his hand for me. I'm 9 months pregnant and ready to pop any day. So peeta always has to help me up. He smiles and holds my hand as my other hand is on my back.

When we get downstairs we find haymitch being showed by willow all the toys she got for her birthday last week."and I got this and this and grandpa look at this and oh-hi mommy! Hi daddy!"

"Excited little one"haymitch comments. I laugh and agree. Peeta makes us all breakfast and after willow asks "mommy will you braid my hair?"

"Sure baby" I say as I start to French braid. She then says"No mommy! Like yours!"she whines. I then braid it like mine."definitely your child katniss"haymitch laughs at me.

"Okay,so I've been needing to talk to you about something"he starts. "Willow please go into the other room and play"peeta asks and she does.

"What is it?"I ask him."Okay,well since the rebellion I have been helping Gale with everything. He calls me and I talk to him. Don't get mad katniss,I know you aren't on best of terms,but I believe prims death wasn't his fault."I stare at him blankly.

"It's been 15 years since you saw him,you need to move on katniss."

"But he never even called me"I say. He nods and says"he would but his job was so busy and he needed to get help first. He was afraid you wouldn't talk to him."

I sigh,he's right. Haymitch gives me that I know I was right look."he's in twelve right now."

"What he's here!"Peeta and I stare at him in shock."and he wants to talk to you."

"Fine,I guess I have to talk to him"peeta puts his hand on my shoulder and says"nobody is forcing you to do anything,but you should talk to him."

"I think I will,alright haymitch I'll talk with him"haymitch smiles and says"I'll go get him"and leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review!

Peeta takes my hand and we sit on the couch. His hand goes down to my back and starts to massage it. My back has been hurting for the past few days a lot.

Willow notices my pained face and asks"what's wrong with mommy?"Peeta answers by saying"well the baby is getting really big and is hurting mommy's back." She nods and comes over to me. She comes up to my stomach and whispers "it's not nice to hurt mommy"to it.I smile and peeta laughs. She is so adorable. Willow goes and sits on peetas lap."I love you daddy"she says and he kisses her head and says"I love you too" I'm happy I gave peeta kids,he deserves them.

That's when haymitch walks in. Gale soon follows him. He looks practically the same,except for a small beard forming and he isn't starved anymore. When he completely takes in my appearance he gasps,obviously noticing my huge stomach. He then turns to peeta and sees willow. She's a perfect combination of peeta and I.

"Hey catnip"he says. I will never out grow that nickname."Hi Gale" I say. He takes a seat across from us. "Hey peeta"he says,but he doesn't sound mad or jealous. He's changed.

"I'm happy you'll finally talk to me,katniss"he starts. I nod and a small jab is aimed at my back,he is really moving today. Peeta notices my discomfort and asks"are you okay katniss?" I nod and just say"another kick to my back" he goes back to rubbing circles on my back.

"So...I see you guys have a daughter,and another one on the way,congratulations"I actually smile at this. "Thanks, willow say hi to Gale"

"Hello Gale!"she says excitedly,she has a way with speaking like peeta. Gale smiles too."Hi willow"

"So how many months are you?"He asks me."I'm due any day now"I say as I rub my stomach."It's a boy"

Peeta gets this amazing smile on his face. He loves talking about the baby.

"Okay so katniss,I just want to say that I'm sorry about everything,the bomb,not talking to you,leaving,not being there for you,everything."

"I'm not going to say it's okay,cause it's not,but I forgive you,I don't want to not have you in my life Gale,you've always been my best friend."

He lets out a huge breath."Thank you katniss, um I actually have something else to tell you, when I was in 2,I met a girl named Caroline and we've getting married."

"Wow congratulations Gale"peeta says and I say"yeah congrats" he smiles this must have gone better than he thought.

"I decided that after we get married we will move back to 12."He said with a smile on his face. He's moving...back here. So I really will have my best friend again. The three people I lost are back. Peeta,my mom,and Gale.

Peeta gets up and holds out his hand for me. He pulls me up and we all walk to the kitchen. "Mommy,can you get me some water?"willow asks and I smile."Sure baby"

I get her a cup of water and hand it to her."Thanks mommy" she hugs my leg. Peeta makes us lunch and we sit down at the table."um,where are you staying Gale?"I ask.

"Well,since my mom has a full house with Rory and his family,I was just planning on staying with haymitch."

Even though haymitch stopped drinking for willow,his house is still a horrible smelling pile of garbage."No,Gale you can stay here,haymitch's house isn't exactly suitable for living."I say and peeta agrees.

"Okay,thanks catnip."


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss pov

I we wake up the next day,I find peeta cooking while Gale and willow play. She is so silly. I walk up to her and kiss her forehead."Hey sweetie"I say. She hugs my leg and says"morning mommy"

"Morning Gale"I say to him. He looks up from their little game and says"morning catnip".

Peeta walks in saying"breakfast is ready. Good morning beautiful."He kisses me and then we walk into the kitchen. He made us waffles.

When I go to sit down I feel another sharp pain in my lower back. He's definitely coming today or tomorrow. Peeta notices my face and says"katniss are you in pain,is there anything I can do?"

"He's definitely coming today or tomorrow,but no there's nothing you can do"I kiss him because he is such a great husband."I love you"

"I love you too katniss"he says with a smile."We should probably call your mom today though."

I agree and when we finish we do. Willow is showing Gale all her toys and he paintings that she painted with peeta. He laughs at her excitement and follows her.

I sit on the couch while peeta talks to my mom. Gale comes and sits next to me."how are you feeling catnip?" He asks.

"Well it's not to pleasant."I inform him. He laughs and says I wouldn't expect it to be. "I laugh with him.

"Do you ever take her to the woods?"He asks me. I smile"yeah she loves it. Soon I will teach her to hunt. She knows how to swim and I teach her what plants to eat. Like my dad would do to me."

"That's good,I'm happy that wasn't destroyed. Because you can't remake those places,especially when they hold memories."I nod to what he says.

"Yeah I'm happy to be able to bring my family there. And now we don't even have to worry about getting caught. I'm happy they'll get to grow up in a better place than we did."

"Maybe some day I'll have kids to bring to the meadow. I did say that I would have kids if I didn't live in a world with the hunger games"

"Yeah,I remember you saying that"I say as I sit there rubbing my huge stomach. I feel another really sharp pain and I cry out. Peeta and my mother run into the room.

"I think he's coming"I pant to peeta. He smiles this beautiful smile at me "then we should get you to the room your delivering in"my mom says. Peeta helps me up and helps me to our room. Gale quickly calls haymitch to watch willow for me.

My mom starts to prepare everything and explains to peeta and Gale what she needs them to do. As everything is being layed out my water finally breaks. Peeta cleans me up and helps me to the bed.

When my mom takes a look she tells me"your already dilated. On the next contraction your pushing." Peeta and Gale each grab a leg and hold it back while I push. I can feel him coming quickly. Three pushes later the head is out. Two more,he is out. He came definitely quicker than willow did.

The room is filled with his cries as Peeta cuts the umbilical cord. Tears are streaming down both our faces. He places him in my arms and I smile. I kiss his small fragile forehead.

"Hello rye"I say finally announcing the name,since we kept it a secret. "His name is rye finnick mellark." My mom smiles at us,"that's a beautiful name"

"It's peetas middle name"I say. He then opens his eyes,he has my eyes already you can tell. Peetas blonde hair.

"He has your eyes"peeta observes."your hair"I say. "Here hold him"and hand rye to peeta. He smiles so brightly."Thank you katniss for giving me the best,most wonderful children in the world."

"You deserve to be a father"I tell him. That's when haymitch brings willow in."congratulation you guys,stay alive" I laugh along with peeta. My mom and Gale look confused at our little joke.

"Thanks haymitch"

"Anytime kid,sweetheart"

"Mommy!"willow says and runs towards me."Hey baby,this is your brother rye."I say to her. She climbs up with me and peeta hands him to me while he shows her how to hold him. Then I hand him to her."careful"

"I'm a big sister?"She asks. I smile and say"yes"

"Are you a sister?"

"I was"I say with tears in my eyes. I feel peetas hands on my shoulders. When I look at Gale he has tears to. My mom is about to lose it,we haven't talked about prim for a while.

"What happened?"She asks me. I sigh and feel a tear roll down my face." She isn't with us any more, she's up with your grandpa and your grandparents and uncles."

"Oh. Is daddy a sister" we laugh,she easily brightens the room."No daddy was a brother"

"Oh"

I watch as willow holds rye,then my mother,then Gale,then haymitch. Each one marvel at his cuteness. I love my family. That night when peeta and I are laying in bed I tell him how much I love and appreciate him.

"Always"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I know this is a short story,but I'm ending it soon :( sorry. I'm ending it soon because I don't want it to turn into my other story which is a post mockingjay story. I also don't want it to become boring. If I would have started it at an earlier timeline it would be longer but I didn't so it will end within a few more chapters. With that here is the next chapter.

* * *

It's been a few months. Gale is returning with his soon to be wife,and they are buying a new house. Next week is the wedding. I'm happy for him. We are going to his house to meet the girl and help unpack.

We meet him at the train station and they are standing there. "Hey catnip"he says" peeta, willow!" She runs to him and he hugs her. "Hey uncle Gale"

I hug him,peeta shakes his hand and rye drools all over his hand."this is Elena"she is pretty,long blonde hair and dark eyes.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you finally" she says as she hugs us. She is such a nice welcoming person. I like her. I approve.

We go to their house and I try to help but rye is to needy. "Ugh, rye why are you suddenly being a turd" I say as I pick him up. Elena comes and helps me change him.

"I hope to have a few kids in the future"she said with a smile."I hope you do,being a mother is a wonderful thing,you wanna hold him?"

"Oh would I !"she says excitedly and I hand him to her.

We finish unpacking everything and decide to have a nice dinner together. This is how it will be,no anger,no war,no fear. Only life and families. And even better,we're all together. No separation.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss pov

Today is Gale's wedding. We are all meeting at the meadow. When we get there it is beautifully set up.

I hold rye in a blue blanket and peeta holds willows hand. I look over to see him and her playing rock,paper,scissors.

"I'm going to go talk to hazelle"I tell them and peeta says"okay katniss, we'll be by haymitch."

When I get to her she smiles and says"katniss! How are you darling"

I smile and say"I'm fine,how about you hazelle?"

"I am so happy to see Gale find a lovely wife"

"Yeah I am too, she is so nice"

"Can I hold him?"She asks me and I hand him over."sure"

"So how was this one? As painful as the first?"

I laugh and say"I don't think it was as painful because he was faster,but still pretty painful. I don't see how you were able to have four."

"You forget how painful it is until the time comes"

"Yes very true"we both laugh and soon Vick comes up with a bag of ice saying"where do you want this?"

"Over there also go get the cups!"she instructs."but mom!"

"Now Vick"she says"God let's hope he isn't difficult at his age"she points to rye. I laugh and say"but hazelle you have wonderful children"

"Thanks, willow is a great child too."she says but then has to take care of something so I take rye and we walk to peeta.

I find peeta talking to haymitch and a blonde haired girl. When I get closer I notice its effie!

"Hey sweetheart"haymitch says. Effie is ecstatic and hugs me"oh hello katniss! I've missed you,oh and this must be rye! He is just adorable!"

We all talk until it starts. When it does we take our seats and watch as one by one they walk down the isle. They say their vows and I dos and kiss.

Afterwards is the reception where he and I talk.

"Congratulations Gale! Elena!"I say as I hug them both.

"Thanks catnip"he says. Willow instantly steals Elena away from us by dancing with her and talking to her.

Gale just laughs at elenas excitement. She loves kids.

It's a wonderful day! We eat,drink,dance and laugh until it's all over. Afterwards peeta and I go home. We put rye in his bed and willow in hers and lay in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter. Sorry this is such a short story. Thanks for the wonderful reviews and follows please read my other stories,I personally think they are better. Thanks again.

Prologue

It's been years since Gale got married. They have four kids, reina, Hayden,Seder,aspen.

Rye is now 7. Soon he will learn our truth. Willow is 12 and understands. Its been very interesting,these past few years.

I'm happy to have peeta with me. I'm also happy to have my best friend again. I feel complete. I love my kids. I love my husband. Even though we have been through a lot. We are fine now.

Everything is improving.


End file.
